(On Hiatus) Immortalfox: Music that Brought us Together
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: Eddie is excited for his new school year. Despite the current Drama, Eddie tries to keep a smile on his face and go through yet another wonderful year in Music Craft High. Then along comes a boy named Aleks. One, short singing sends Eddie's heart skipping. How will Eddie get through the school year now?
1. The New Kid

**Hello People! I welcome you to my new story, Music that Brought us Together! This is an Immortalfox fanfic! I know they play minecraft and all but I thought this could be a little more interesting for me. Idk y but I'm very fond of this pairing, btw starting today, I am on a schedule. **

**Schedule:**

**Mon + Tues: Pewdie The Bully: Winter Arc**

**Wed: Witch's House**

**Thurs: Music that Brought us Together**

**Fri, Sat, Sun: Collabs**

***When I get back on Journey, I will work on it Fri***

**Now, Let us begin. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and Enjoy!**

Eddie's POV:

I stretched then put on my glasses. Today was a great day! The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, nothing could be better. I walked to school, humming a tune happily. I always loved music, and that's exactly what my school was for.

Music Craft High.

I walked into the school and went to my locker decorated with Minecraft slimes. I smiled as I opened it and took my books out. It was my next favorite thing after Music. I glanced at my watch.

7:45.

For once I didn't oversleep.

I chuckled to myself then felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Good morning Eddie,"

I look back then see my best friend Seamus. "Oh hey, what's up?"

Seamus smiled. "I see that you're not bothered by this,"

I blinked then realized what he was trying to do. "Stop it I know you're trying to make your ex jealous but I really don't want to take part of it."

Seamus pouted. He and James recently broke up but no one knew why. Seamus started flirting with me to try and get him jealous. And the only reason he did that is because…

I was Bi.

I had a small crush on Seamus.

And he knew both these things.

Seamus leaned against the locker beside me then smirked. "What Eddie? You don't like it when I hug you?"

"Yes, in fact I'm sick of your flirts, go find someone else." I grumbled.

Seamus smirked. "Oh? What? Did you find someone who would treat you better?"

I shut my locker then walked to class, ignoring his last question. Seamus' glare burned into my skull as I kept walking. I mean, Seamus was good-looking, smart, kind in some ways but I knew whatever he did for me was for the sake of making James jealous. Even though I liked him, it hurt me a lot to know that none of the things he did were whole hearted. I sighed then entered my first class.

I took my seat then laid my head on my desk and sighed.

"Hey Eddie,"

I looked up to see my friends Nick and Dan.

"Hey," I greeted and smiled.

"You're unusually early today," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, I slept early," I giggled.

Dan smiled and took a seat next to me. "Well, that's nice. Anyways, I heard there was a new kid coming into school today."

"Really?" Nick asked. "This school hasn't had a new student in a while."

I smiled excitedly. All the kids that get accepted here are really gifted in music in their own way. I wondered what kind of person he or she would be. Rock? Pop? Blues?

"What kind of person is he?" I asked curiously.

"No one knows yet," Dan replied then looked at the front of the room. "Teacher's here."

I looked to the front of the room then blinked seeing the teacher some in with another kid. He had brown hair flowing to one side and a blue beanie over his head. He was pale and wore a black zip-up jacket, tight jeans with black converses. His expression was indifferent and no emotion lit up his dark brown eyes. I tipped my head seeing a blue guitar strapped over his shoulder. I guessed that's what he liked.

"Everyone, this is the new student you all heard about…" The teacher grumbled. "No one can keep a secret in this school."

I looked at the guy who scanned the room. His brown eyes showed no reaction but his gaze lingered a bit when it reached me. I felt my heart beat faster as my cheeks heated up. He looked away, scanning the rest of the class.

"Introduce yourself already," the teacher grumbled.

"My name is Aleks, I'm from Russia," the kid mumbled.

"Take an empty seat," The teacher said.

I glanced around to see if any of the empty seats were near me as Aleks walked across the room. I saw a seat right behind me and smiled. Aleks took that seat then looked out the window.

"Hi, I'm Eddie," I whispered.

Aleks glanced at me then looked out the window again. I frowned, I guess he wasn't so social. I looked back to the front of the class room as the teacher started class.

It was the end of the school day. I put my books into my locker then blinked seeing a note stuck in between the opening of my locker. I opened the note.

You can always call me whenever

-Seamus

I glared at the paper then finished packing my things. This was one of his ways to make me hope. Hope that he actually felt the same way about me. I sighed then shoved the note into my pocket and shut my locker.

"Hey Eddie, you going to come over today?" Nick asked.

I looked over my shoulder. "Nah, I have quite a bit to do tonight,"

"'Kay, cya later." Nick called then left with Dan and the other Creatures.

That's what our group was called.

I walked towards the exit then stopped hearing a strumming of a guitar. I glanced back seeing an open room at the end of the hallway. I walked over, curious of who was making the music. It sounded so gentle, so beautiful.

I peeked into the room seeing Aleks strumming his blue guitar.

My eyes widened as I heard his beautiful voice sing.

*"When everything falls apart, your arms hold me together,

When everything falls apart, you're the only hope for this heart.

When everything falls apart, and my strength is gone. I find you mighty and strong

You keep holding on, you keep holding on…"

I stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes were closed as his hands played the guitar gracefully and skillfully. His lips were actually smiling as he hummed.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Suddenly he stopped and I blinked. Why did he stop?

"I know you're there," he mumbled.

My eyes widened more and my face burned as he turned to glare at me.

Shit…what do I do?


	2. Minecraft

Aleks' POV:

School was over, finally. I couldn't stand being in any of those boring classes. The only thing that entertained me was that one locker decorated with Minecraft slimes. I loved Minecraft, it was one of my favorite things to do other than playing my guitar. I packed my things as people swarmed all around me, getting their stuff, making out, and then leaving. I felt vibration in my pocket then pulled out my phone.

'Hey Aleks, I'm a bit busy with work so I'll be home late, -Mom.'

I narrowed my eyes then shoved my phone back into my pocket. I didn't want to go back home anymore since I knew she would be there.

My step father's affair partner.

She was always at my house after I found out they were together. My mother was always busy with work and I didn't even want to be near them, so I sat at the subways, singing aimlessly. Some people were kind enough to give me some spare changed. Eventually, I sang at the subway station normally, making some pretty good money out of it. I was barely at home, but whenever I was, that bitch would try to take the money I made that day and we would end up getting into an intense fist fight. My hope rose when my mother told me we were moving to America, but she followed us.

I put my guitar back over my shoulder then searched for an empty room. All the students left already, or so I thought, but I was sure there would be at least one empty room someplace where I can be alone.

I smiled finding an empty classroom. The afternoon sunlight shined into the dim room coloring it orange. I stepped inside then looked around. Silent. The only sounds I heard were the rustling of trees and pattering on leaves against the glass window. I pulled up a chair and sat down, tuning my guitar. I'm used to singing in front of a bunch of people, but sometimes I hated the attention they gave me. I always saw so much pity in their eyes, so much sadness…

After tuning, I started strumming my guitar aimlessly, attempting to play a song I heard on the radio. I grimaced realizing that I barely knew the lyrics.

"I guess I'll sing the chorus." I mumbled to myself.

I started strumming again. The music echoed in the room making me smile.

'When everything falls apart, your arms hold me together,'

I narrowed my eyes feeling someone's gaze on me as I kept singing. It was normal that I attracted attention so I knew when someone was watching me.

'When everything falls apart, you're the only hope for this heart."

The gaze was still locked on me. Maybe if I ignore that person, it'll go away.

'When everything falls apart and my strength is gone, I find you mighty and strong,

You keep holding on, You keep holding on,"

I finished the chorus but the person was still staring at me. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I decided to speak up.

"I know you're there," I called then turned around to glare at the person.

My eyes widened a bit seeing the guy who greeted me this morning. What was his name again? I blinked, my songs usually attracted girls. This is the first time it attracted guys. He stared at me with wide eyes, probably wondering how I knew he was there.

"You made it obvious," I called responding to his question.

The guy looks down, embarrassed that he got caught. I turn away again then start strumming aimlessly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I nodded in response as I kept strumming.

"You…you sing really well." He continued.

I felt annoyance prickling my insides. Why won't this guy leave?

"Thanks," I replied.

"Did you write that song?' he asked.

"…No, it was something I heard on the radio this morning," I replied.

"Wow that's so cool!" the guy said excitedly then walked up to me. "You're really talented."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can you leave?"

His smile dropped to a frown. "Oh, okay."

I felt guilt pang through me as I saw how sad I made him. I turned to him and set my guitar against my back "Sorry…I'm just not comfortable with attention."

I blinked realizing what I just said. Why did I do that?

The guy's face lit up as he smiled. "So…your name's Aleks right?"

I nodded then he took a seat next to me.

"I'm Eddie," he greeted. "If…you didn't know."

I nodded again then blinked noticing a green Minecraft slime on his purple shirt.

"Hey…you play Minecraft?" I asked.

Eddie's smile grows wider. "Yeah, it's the best game ever!"

I nodded. "So your locker's the one with a bunch of that…right?" I asked pointing at the slime.

"Yeah! Wow, I never knew some other kid in school other than Seamus played Minecraft! Want to play together sometime?" Eddie asked excitedly.

I tip my head in confusion. "Uh…I guess…"

"Yay!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

He started spinning around and I smirked a bit. I've never met this kind of person before…then again, I barely made friends back in Russia. Everyone in my town were the same; High, boring, but most of all stupid.

"How about we play now?" Eddie asked turning to me.

"Now? I don't have a computer," I pointed out.

"Don't worry! I know a great place!" Eddie replied then took my arm. "Come on!"

He dragged me out of the classroom and down the hall. I tried my best to keep up but he was running way to fast.

"S-slow down!" I called.

"We're almost there!" He replied then we stop in front of a large door.

I looked up. "What is this room?"

Eddie smiled then opened the door. "The computer room, people usually use this room to record music and all that but I use this place for games!"

I raised a brow. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

He laughed then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I haven't gotten caught yet. So how bout we play Minecraft?"

I smirked. I couldn't turn down the offer. "Alright."

(Later)

"God dammit Eddie, you burned my house down!" I yelled.

Eddie giggled. "It's so fun to piss you off."

I gave him a hard shove, making him flop onto the floor. I then took the chance to drop a bomb onto his house.

"Oh shit!" Eddie yelled then the bomb went off.

I chuckled softy. "You deserved that," then I glanced at Eddie who stared at me in surprise. "What?"

"N-nothing," Eddie replied. "It's just the first time I heard you laugh."

I saw his cheeks grow red then my eyes widened. Did he…no, he's a guy. Eddie got back onto his seat then looked at the time.

"Oh, we've been playing for about, 3 hours. We should get home." He suggested.

I nodded slowly. "Sure,"

Eddie turned off the computer then got his things. I strapped my guitar back onto my back.

"So…that was fun," he pointed out.

I nodded. I hated to admit it but playing Minecraft with him was…really fun.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," he said then ruffled my hair.

"Why are you ruffling my hair?" I asked grimacing.

"Cause your hair's so fluffy!" Eddie replied then ruffled my hair more.

"Stop it!" I laughed then pushed him away.

Eddie giggled then turned to leave. "Um, so…yeah, see you tomorrow."

I nodded then he left. I looked at my stuff, debating whether or not I should return home. I checked my phone to see if my mother messaged me.

Nothing.

I sighed. Well, I really had nothing else to do so might as well go home.

Big mistake.


	3. You're Weird

Eddie's POV:

I yawned as I got up then got dressed for school. I walked down the stairs and smiled to see PuppyCop, PuppyNurse and PuppyChef.

"Hey guys," I greeted gave each of them an affectionate hug.

They all licked my face in response then I walked into the kitchen. My mother hummed a lovely tune as she cooked bacon.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Buenos Dias," she replied looking over her shoulder.

I looked at the clock. 7:35. I've been waking up earlier than usual nowadays. Well, I guess that's good. I won't be late, which means I won't be getting detentions anymore. Sweet! Mom put the cooked bacons in front of me and I dug in. She smiled then fed the dogs as they circled around her playfully. When I finished my food I got up then grabbed my things.

"You are leavin?" Mom asked.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll see you later mom."

"Buh bai!"

I raced out of my house, thinking about what I can do today after school. If there weren't much homework maybe I can play Minecraft with Aleks again. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I thought about the shorter brunette; how he sang so peacefully in the afternoon light, how his fingers strummed that blue guitar so gracefully. I shook my head. I shouldn't think about him like that. He was probably straight. I blinked seeing Aleks walking at the corner of the block.

I smiled happily. "Aleks!"

Aleks looked over his shoulder to see me. "Oh, hey…"

I ran up to him then tackled him to the ground. Aleks landed flat on his butt.

"What the fuck Eddie?" he demanded glaring up at me.

I laughed. "Good morning~" I sang.

He smirked then shook his head. "You bastard,"

I offered my hand. He took it but instead of me pulling him up, he yanked me down to the floor.

"Ow! What the actual fuck man," I whined.

"That's what you get." He replied chuckling.

I looked at him and smiled. I liked his laugh, it sounded so cute. My eyes widened seeing a purple bruise peeking out on his neck. I stared at it for a few moments then looked at Aleks.

"Hey man, are you alright?" I asked.

Aleks narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I point at his neck then his eyes widened.

"Oh, this, I…had an accident, but it's fine." he replied then fixed his black Minecraft hoodie so it was covered. "Let's get to school."

I pouted but nodded. That bruise didn't look old though, it looked like that accident had happened recently. I got up then helped him up. We walked to school together. I hummed cheerfully then Aleks glanced at me.

"You're so cheery." He commented.

"Of course! Nothing good really comes out of being negative." I replied. "Well, except the comfort you get from the people you love and the realization that you mean something."

Aleks stared at me. "You're weird."

I burst out laughing as we kept walking.

Aleks' POV:

I sighed in relief as I successfully dodged the question. I kind of felt bad for lying to Eddie but it was better this way. I shouldn't tell him about the fight I had with that bitch and Ethan last night.

(Flashback)

When I got home, my eyes widened to see that woman straddling on top of my step father.

"Ethan…what the fuck are you doing?" I demanded.

Ethan looked at me. "Oh, hey Aleks, not a good time to come back home huh?"

"You're cheating on mom," I pointed out, gritting my teeth. "Do you even realize that? When the fuck will you understand this bitch is the reason I hate you so much"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter to you? Aren't you planning to leave her too?"

I scowled. "Shut the fuck up. You make me sick, I don't even know what my mother sees in you."

"Well I don't care about your opinion." He replied.

"You're going to get kicked out of this house once mother finds ou–" I get cut off when a beer bottle hit my arm.

"Who would listen to a little runaway kid like you," the lady shouted then grabbed my arm. "Plus, you wouldn't want your precious mommy to be sad and lonely do you?"

I glared at her. "You bitch."

The lady grabbed my neck then smashed me against the door. I struggled to get out but her strength was far too greater than mine.

"You know Aleks, this girl's been into wrestling," Ethan pointed out.

I grumbled. Of course she would be…

"If you even valued your life, you would shut the fuck up and listen to me." She hissed into my ear.

I winced as she started choking me. "…fine…"

She let go then grinned. "Jackass, now you don't tell your mother anything. We all know that she is completely oblivious. You just start your strumming business again here, give me half the cash, and I'll treat you well."

(End)

I rubbed the bruise she gave me. It hurt like fuck but I needed to deal with it. I blinked realizing I needed a place to strum. I looked around, the place was pretty quiet and small, I don't think many people will come around if I strummed here…

"Hey…Eddie," I began.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"Is there a public place nearby?" I asked. "Like…a playground, mall or something like that?"

Eddie tapped his chin. "Hmm, yeah, there's a mall nearby, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I replied feeling nervous.

"I can take you around for a tour!" Eddie yelled excitedly. "We'll meet at my locker after school!"

I blinked, why was he so happy about it? "Sure, I guess…"

"Great!" Eddie looked at his watch then his eyes widened. "Oh shit! We need to get to school! I'll race you there!"

He bolted away, slightly pushing me to the side as he did so. I blinked then ran after him.

"Hey that's not fair, you got a head start!" I yelled.

Eddie giggled. "Too bad!"

"Jackass!" I yelled while laughing.

We got to class just before the second bell rang. Eddie and I panted as we took our seats. His friends looked at us.

"Dude, you look like you ran a marathon." One said.

"That's exactly what I did," Eddie replied giggling then looked over at me. "So, my locker, after school. Don't forget."

I smirked. "I won't."

He was so weird...but I kind of liked that.


	4. Mall!

Eddie's POV:

I was worried.

Really worried.

What was the best thing to for someone you really care about when they're hurt?

Comfort? No, he'll find me creepy if I did that, he wouldn't even talk to me about it. Hugs and kisses? No! That's even worse! Think, Eddie think! I sighed as I waited at my locker.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Seamus leaning against the locker beside me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I questioned. "Didn't I tell you I was done with you?"

"Eddie," Seamus laughed then cupped my chin. "Do you really think there's another person in the world that would treat you better than me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I think there will be a person who isn't as half assed as you."

Seamus raised a brow. "Who would that be?"

"Not you." I replied then pulled away. "Now leave me alone."

Seamus only grinned. "Eddie,"

"Yo. The guy says leave him alone." Aleks called.

Seamus and I looked over at him. Aleks had his hands in his pocket, glaring at Seamus.

"Go on," he urged.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Aleks then looked at me. "Is this who you were talking about?"

I scoffed. "Away with you Seamus."

Seamus just shrugged his shoulders then walked away. I looked over at Aleks who shrugged his shoulders then went up to me.

"You alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied smiling. "You didn't have to do that though."

Aleks shrugged again. "You seemed really bothered, I thought it was necessary."

I laughed then ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Yo, what the actual fuck man?" he asked as he pulled away.

I giggled. "I'm sorry, you looked so cute!"

Aleks raised a brow as he fixed his hair. "Cute? Well, alright then."

I blushed a bit in embarrassment as I realized what I just said. Aw shit, he must think I'm a weirdo now. Aleks only coughed nervously before nudging me.

"Well, lead the way." He said.

I nodded then we started walking.

When we reached the Mall, I showed Aleks my favorite place to shop, to eat, and the arcade. Aleks looked around, excitement lighting up his brown eyes.

"Dude, can we try a game?" he asked me childishly.

I giggled. "Yeah, come on."

We walked into the Arcade, seeing all the different types of game around us. I smiled more when Aleks ran over to the zombie shooting game.

"Eddie, can we play?" he asked giving me puppy eyes.

"Sure Aleks." I replied then inserted two quarters.

We shot down many zombies and cursed at each other for stealing the kill of dying. Eventually we were kicked out for cursing so much. Aleks flipped then off before following me.

"Those assholes." He mumbled. "We were having a great time."

"I know right?" I laughed.

Aleks shrugged his shoulders before looking around again, his brown eyes brimmed with happiness.

I smiled at the sight as I continued our little tour. I brought him to the large fountain in the middle of the mall. He smiled a bit then took a seat on the edge. I blinked as he took his guitar from his back started strumming. Half the people in the mall stopped what they're doing and watch Aleks' amazing performance.

I sat beside Aleks, watching him with amazement. He didn't look as happy as he did in the classroom but he was still playing that guitar beautifully. I blinked seeing something within his brown eyes.

Fear?

Aleks finished playing then all the people that were watching applauded him. He smiled then took his beanie off and set it down onto the floor. The people got the picture and started to toss loose change into his hat. I blinked at the action but shrugged my shoulders.

"Whachu going to use that money for?" I asked curiously.

"Stuff." He replied as he started strumming again.

I frowned at his answer but shrugged. I stared at the people who came up to him then tossed changed into his hat. I looked over at him, it was as if he was casting magic at these people.

I was sure he casted magic on me.

This guy, he amazed me more than anyone I have ever met.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be feeling this way though, we needed to make time to get to know each other. I glanced at him once again.

Then…maybe…we can have the same feelings for each other.

Aleks and I walked down the street. He carried a beanie filled with changes. The dark violet color enveloped the sky as the stars started to speckle and shine. I looked at him and smiled.

"I swear you'll be famous one day." I chuckled.

He smiled at my comment then shook the beanie. "Nah, but thanks a lot for bringing me there."

"No problem, but…" I paused a bit. "It didn't seem like you were having that much fun."

Aleks stopped then looked at me. "Huh?"

I shrugged me shoulder then looked down at my feet. "I don't know, when you were playing the classroom, you seemed so much happier."

Aleks blinked before chuckling. "I'm fine dude. Don't worry."

I nodded slowly as we kept walking down the street. Aleks stopped then gripped his hat tighter.

"So, my house is right around the corner here so I'll see you later." He said.

I nodded then gave him a bear hug. "See you tomorrow!"

Aleks chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

I let go then watched Aleks leave. The moonlight shone down on him, gently coloring his whole body silver-blue. I stared at him with amazement then blinked when he looked over his shoulder and glared at me.

"Dude, that's so creepy!" he teased.

I forgot he knew when people were watching him. I felt my face flush and looked down. Aleks laughed a bit then entered his house.

I smirked a bit before turning around to walk back to mine.

I suddenly heard a loud crash.

I quickly turned around.

Was that from Aleks' house?


	5. Questions

Aleks' POV:

I walked home with Eddie and looked up at the star speckled sky. The sound of the money in my beanie made my stomach twist with guilt. I just used Eddie to get on the safe side, which was kind of a sick idea. I shook my head then looked down. Well, it's not like he's going to get hurt out of this. I felt Eddie's gaze on me.

"You'll be famous one day!" he complimented.

I smiled. I would like to be famous someday…I shook my beanie, hearing the lovely shingles of the coins. "Nah, but thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, but…" He paused a bit. "It didn't seem like you were having that much fun."

I stopped then looked at him. "Huh?"

He shrugged his shoulder then looked down at his feet. "I don't know, when you were playing the classroom, you seemed so much happier."

I blinked. He knew how I truly felt and he was worried? I chuckled. "Don't worry about it dude, I'm fine."

Eddie didn't seem convinced but I just smiled. A strange but warm feeling flowed within me as I looked at him. He was the first person to be so concerned about my feelings. This was…new to me. I shook my head then we exchanged out goodbyes and I went into my house. I shut the door behind me. The house was dark, which creeped me out. As soon as the door clicked, the lights flickered on.

I flinched and shielded my face from the sudden brightness. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. I gasped when I saw her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where have you been?" she questioned raising a brow.

"That's none of your business." I hissed then tossed her some coins. "There's your share, I'm going to be–"

The lady smashed me against the door creating a loud thud. My eyes widened and glanced back. I really hoped that Eddie didn't hear that. My gaze flickered to the lady who grinned evilly.

"You think you'll get away with just money? I have been bored all day, waiting for some fun things to do since your father went away with that stupid oaf." She hissed.

I gritted my teeth then shoved her off. "Don't make fun of my mom, she's a better mother than you'll ever be."

She scowled. "What?"

"I will never see you more than an ugly, heartless, bitch." I yelled.

She raised her fist and I pulled up my arms, ready to brace myself and fight back. The door burst open behind me. I glanced back seeing Eddie brush past me then he punched her in the face.

He panted then looked at me then that lady. I bit my lips then looked down, he did hear that noise and now he's involved in my problems. He suddenly grabbed my hand then dragged me out of the house. My eyes widened as I looked back to see the lady unconscious.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I demanded.

Eddie didn't reply, he just kept dragging me down the street. I looked over at his face, his eyes burned with rage.

"Eddie?" I called then we stopped.

I bit his lips as he turned to me.

"Why?" he asked.

Eddie's POV:

(Flashback)

I stared at his house with wide eyes after hearing the loud thud. That was from Aleks' house…right? I bit my lips then slowly walked up to the house, feeling like a creeper. I really shouldn't be doing this but I let my curiosity get the best of me. I opened the door then my eyes widened to see a lady raising her fist, about to hit Aleks.

No!

Anger and hatred rose up quickly. I quickly ran past Aleks and my fists reacted on their own. I smashed my fist into her face. I didn't care if she was a lady, Aleks was my priority. I put so much force into that punch she fell unconscious. I panted and stared at her. She looked pretty skinny but I could see the muscles slowly relaxing under her skin. I shuddered, I got lucky, who knows what she could have done if I missed and she ended up countering my attacks?

I looked over at Aleks who bit his lips then looked down.

He probably didn't want me to see all this shit but I did.

I grabbed his wrist then dragged him out of this hellhole. Aleks' eyes widened and objected but I ignored him. I needed to clear my mind of all the negative emotions that swarmed around my brain.

"Eddie?" I heard Aleks call.

I turned around as my blazing emotions slowly sank into sadness.

"Why?" I asked.

He bit his lips then looked down. "Why…what?" he asked.

"What do you meant what?" I demanded. "You were just about to get abused by your mother, was this a normal thing?"

Aleks let out a sigh. "It's none of your business…" he replied.

"I know that but dude, what the actual fuck?" I sighed. "I thought we were friends!"

Aleks looked down at his feet then put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "I'm…sorry…"

I smiled a bit then put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I won't bug you about what's going on in your own home. Just come stay at my place, I know yours is not going to be very safe."

He nodded slowly. "But…why?"

I hesitated as my cheeks started to flush. "Well, it's what friends do…" I quickly said. "We help each other!"

He chuckled softly then nodded. "Fine, fine,"

I smiled happily then went behind him and started pushing him forward.

"Let's go!" I yelled. "Go! Go! Go!"

Aleks started to laugh. "Okay, Okay, shut the fuck up man! People ate trying to sleep!"

I giggled before pushing him more. We walked home towards my place in silence. Questions started to spin around my head as I glanced at Aleks.

Was that lady his mother?

Why did she want to hit him?

I glanced at the beanie filled with money.

Was it because of that?

I pouted a bit. I wanted to ask him but I promised him that I wouldn't bug him.

Maybe eventually the time will come…


	6. He's Different

**A/N: Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.**

Eddie's POV:

I yawned as I sat up then rubbed my eyes. I blinked hearing a loud snore then looked over at my bed. Aleks was sleeping there while I slept on the floor. He seemed to want to object but I'm sure he didn't want us sleeping together. I wouldn't have minded that though. He stirred as his flowing brown hair gently fell onto his pale face. I smiled at the sight. He also met PuppyCop, PuppyChef and PuppyNurse yesterday. The three of them all slept on the bed with Aleks, bringing the boy comfort. I looked over at the time then saw the time.

6:55.

Wow I'm up early.

I stretched my back, hearing popping noises then got up. Maybe a nice shower would kill some time. I walked into my bathroom and flinched at the brightness of the room.

"Shit," I cursed as my eyes adjusted.

I stripped down of my clothes and pulled out a towel from the bathroom closet and turned on the water. When it got lukewarm, I stepped in and started to clean myself. I hummed softly as I scrubbed some soap onto me. I smiled to myself as I danced a little, it was a habit of mine. After I was done, I stepped out and started drying myself. I peeked out of the doorway seeing Aleks play with my puppies. His hair was a bit messy without his beanie and his jacket was off. Bruises covered his left arm leaving me worried. Why was he abused? PuppyNurse licked his face, making him laugh.

I smiled as I hung the towel loosely around my waist and walked out. Aleks looked up at me and smirked.

"You sing well." He commented.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"I woke up to hear you sing." He replied picking PuppyChef up. "And I liked it."

I smiled shyly as I walked over to my drawers. "Well, I'm glad you did."

I picked out some dark colored jeans, a pair of boxers and a purple hippo shirt. I looked over my shoulder then shooed Aleks.

"Don't watch me as I change you pervert." I teased.

Aleks smirked more as he walked out with my dogs. "Oh, by the way, could I borrow your clothes?"

"Yeah, just hold on." I replied. "My body's too sexy for your eyes to handle."

"Whatever," Aleks laughed.

I smirked at his response and put my clothes on. I'm pretty sure Aleks wasn't my size so I needed to search for any old clothes I kept. I rummaged through my drawer the smiled finding a skinny pair of jeans. I tossed it onto the bed and walked up to the door.

"You're going to have to keep your boxers." I pointed out. "I don't have any that's as small as your sexy ass."

Aleks raised a brow at my last words. "I'll be fine with that I guess,"

I nodded as he brushed past me.

"Hey…" Aleks looked over his shoulder. "How long were you abused like that?"

Aleks blinked then realized he didn't have his jacket on. "Uh…I'll tell you about it another time."

I pouted. "Alright."

Aleks shut the door behind him and I kept my puppies company. PuppyCop rolled around on the floor while PuppyNurse gently pushed him with her nose. I giggled and placed PuppyChef on my lap. I pondered into my own thoughts as I remembered Aleks' compliment.

'You sing well.'

I have heard that kind of comment a lot from others but when he said it, it was even more special. I felt my cheeks flush as I let out a sigh. I never felt this way from anyone before…other than Seamus. I pouted and rested my head on my fist. But he never meant any of those words. Disappointment crushed my hopes as I remembered that day.

(Flashback)

I ran up to Seamus and grabbed his arm. I received a heartbreaking letter in my locker and I needed to know why he did it.

"What do you mean we're over?" I questioned. "What did I do to make you so upset?"

Seamus looked at me indifferently. "Oh, it's you…"

"Don't fucking 'Oh, it's you' me!" I snapped then shoved the letter to his face. "What the fuck is this?"

Seamus glanced at the paper then shrugged. "It's what it says, we're over."

"But…why?" I asked as I stared at his indifferent face.

"Don't you see Eddie?" Seamus asked. "I never liked you."

I felt my heart shatter as he said the words. "What?"

"I. Never. Liked. You." Seamus repeated making the shattered pieces break apart more. "Do you get it now?"

"But…why?" I asked as tears welled up my eyes.

Seamus turned away. "I just wanted you to help me get back together with James. And it worked too, I'll thank you for that."

I gritted my teeth and crushed the note in my hand. "You used me?"

Seamus looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Now you're catching on."

"Seamus, let's go!" James called from afar.

"Coming James," Seamus replied.

He looked over at me one last time. His smug look didn't change as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Good-bye Eddie." He said then left.

I fell onto my knees and started to cry.

(End)

"Eddie!"

Aleks' voice snapped me back to reality. His hands were on my shoulder and shaking me. I blinked a few times feeling a tear come down my face. I stared at Aleks whose hair was now fixed. His eyes were wide with worry.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"What the actual fuck man?" he demanded. "You were just sitting there and started to cry. I was shaking and yelling your name for I don't even know how long!'

I smirked at his concern. "Sorry."

He blinked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied and wiped my face. "I was just thinking about something."

Aleks pouted and nodded before standing up. I stood up as well and smiled at him. I knew Seamus didn't mean any of the things he did, so I didn't care anymore. Aleks is different though. I didn't know if he was gay or Bi but…

I knew he was different.


	7. That Was Not Supposed To Happen

**A/N: I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Aleks' POV:

I blinked a few times before nodding slowly. I usually didn't care about people who cried…but when I saw Eddie tearing up over nothing, I felt so confused. I mean, I guess I appreciate him more than others because he saved me from that bitch. I shrugged the feelings off as all his adorable puppies circled around us. I picked the smallest one up. I think this one was named PuppyChef. I smiled as the small dog licked my nose. She was so cute.

"So…do you want breakfast?" Eddie asked.

I nodded my head slowly then put PuppyChef down. "Are your parents okay with me being here?"

Eddie smiled. "I'm sure Mom will be fine, she loves guests."

"If you say so." I reply then follow him down the stairs.

A delicious smell wafts against my face as the warmth of the kitchen fire radiates from the living room. I peeked inside the kitchen, seeing a small woman with long, black hair. She hums a lovely tune as her hips swing around in the rhythm.

"Hola mom!" Eddie greeted.

The lady looked over her shoulder then smiled at him. "Buenos dias mi amor," her eyes flickered over to me. "Ah, who iz dis?"

"My friend," Eddie replied and ruffled my hair.

I smacked his hand away in response. "Uh…hola?" I greeted, in an attempt to speak Spanish.

"Oye, tu sabes hablar español?" she asked. "Hola! Como te llamas?"

I blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what she just said. Eddie chuckled in response.

"Mom, he doesn't know Spanish." He said.

His mother frowned. "Oh."

"Well, I still know how to speak two languages!" I retorted, pouting.

Eddie giggled. "Let's have breakfast."

I smirked then took a seat across from him. The dogs yelped and tumbled around as they joined us in the kitchen. Eddie's mother giggled and set their meals onto the floor. The puppies scurried over to their bowls and gobbled down their breakfast. Eddie took the pan from the stove then placed the French Toast into a plate. He set the plate in front of me and its sweet scent went up my nostrils. I breathed out happily then Eddie took a fork and cut the meal in half. I blinked a few times then realized he took half my breakfast.

"What the actual fuck?" I asked as Eddie chomped the piece down.

"Language." Eddie scolded in a high pitch voice.

"Your mother doesn't seem to mind." I replied looking over at the lady.

He gave me a thumbs up as his mother passed us maple syrup.

"Sorreh, I only made one." She said.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Oh no, thanks a lot."

Eddie giggled as he finished his piece. "You should finish or I'll take that too."

I smirked a bit then started eating the French toast. His mother left the room to get dressed. I felt Eddie's gaze burning into me as I ate. It felt kind of strange, the way he looked at me was so much different from how other people stared at me. I perked up then his cheeks flushed and his head jerked away. I blinked before finishing the rest of my breakfast.

Did he like me?

I scrunched my eyebrows. No, we're both guys.

But he could be Bi.

I shook my head at the thought.

I guessed that I have to go to school today and…

"Shit, I just realized." I grumbled. "I don't have any of my school things. They're all back at home…"

Eddie frowned. "Um…I think we'll able to work things out."

"How?" I asked.

"I think you should talk to people about this." He replied.

"Why? What can they do?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "They won't care."

"You haven't been in school long enough to know that." He replied smiling. "You should give them a chance."

I shrugged my shoulders and he took the plate. He set it into the sink before starting to wash it.

"I mean, how long has this been going on?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet. "What does it matter to you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I should care!" he exclaimed. "My cru…friend, is being abused."

I raised a brow.

"Are you really expecting me to sit back at let this happen?" he asked.

I let out a sigh. "Well, I didn't really want you to find out this way. It's none of your business, nor is it for any other people."

"You don't deserve this." He replied.

My eyes widened a little at his response. "Uh…"

Eddie blushed a little as he looked down. "I mean, you're really talented and stuff, but you won't be able to strum a guitar like that anymore if she continues to abuse you."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll do it…"

Eddie smiled. "You'd be surprised to see how great the school is."

I shrugged my shoulders then stared into his eyes. Something about his gaze warmed me. It felt kind of nostalgic…like this happened in the past. Realization seeped over me as I remembered. Some girl I met in Russia said something similar to me.

'You have me…'

I pouted a bit. That girl told me she liked me, but when we started to go out, she slowly lost interest in me. She only fell in love with me for my music, my voice. Was it the same for him?

"Eddie…" I muttered. "Do you like me?"

Eddie tipped his head. "Well, yeah, we are friends right?"

"I meant more than that."

His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. "Uh…"

I narrowed my eyes. So he was the same. Disappointment flooded in my head. First I had that bitch to worry about and now this?

I wasn't planning on wasting my time with this bullshit.

"Eddie," I said. "Kiss me."

Eddie's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." I replied.

I closed my eyes and waited. I felt slightly sad as I knew his feelings would disappear after one kiss. This was what always happened with me and people who said they had a crush on me.

I heard Eddie sigh then his lips pressed against mine. His lips felt soft and gentle against mine. It was hard to believe I was kissing him.

I waited until he pulled away. It'll all be over soon. I tingle of sadness flowed over me as I started to realized he's going to stop caring about me.

It should be better this way.

My eyes widened when Eddie didn't stop. His hand entangled itself into my hair and pulled me into a deeper kiss. His tongue swiped over my mouth and his hand tugged on my hair. Shock sparked through me with another feeling. I had to act fast! I shoved him away then covered my mouth. We both panted and stared at each other. Eddie blushed then looked down at his feet.

"Aleks…" he said.

I just stared at him.

That was not supposed to happen…


End file.
